Ojos azuels, corazon rosado
by AoiRyuu5Ds
Summary: una historia o fic que tiene esta vez como protagonista al personaje que se crea en los juegos de yugioh 5Ds para nintendo DS, donde habrá un poco del todo, uno que otro giro o momento raro o incomodo y varias parejas como YuAki o Jack x Carly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están me llamo AoiRyuu5Ds este será mi primer fic de yugioh 5Ds basado en el juego de yugioh 5Ds over the nexus, espero que les guste y lo disfruten bastante, también hare fics de otras series tales como danganronpa, pokemon (amourshipping :3), entre otras; y bueno comencemos.**

 **Ha cierto! Tú presentas Ryuu**

 **Ryuu: apenas empiezas y ya te olvidas de mi T_T**

 **Aoi: a callar esclavo y dele a la rueda -_- (saca machete)**

 **Ryuu: yugioh 5ds y yugioh 5ds over the nexus y sus personajes no le pertenecen a AoiRyuu5Ds ni los usa con fines malévolos o lucrativos, solo los usa por querer compartir un poco de su rara imaginación con todos nosotros (empieza a correr en la rueda**

 **Aoi: na-an-da-toooo!?**

 **Ryuu: (empieza a correr más rápido en la rueda) mi imagen también es propiedad de yugioh 5Ds over the nexus solo mi personalidad le pertenece a AoiRyuu5Ds**

Ojos azules; corazón rosado

Prologo-Parte 1

Ha pasado casi un año desde que me mude a Neo-Domino city junto a Klaus jii-chan, de re-encontrarme con mi mejor amigo Toru, de conocer a Yusei y al equipo 5Ds y de conocer a la que sería la personas más importante de mi vida la mecánica y 3era integrante del equipo Future Speed; Misaki, a lo largo de estos meses he experimentado un montón de cosas nuevas tanto buenas como malas y varias muy divertidas, además del sinfín de eventos que también ocurrieron alrededor de nosotros como la D-Wheleer misteriosa que me ayudo y protegió en más de una ocasión (aunque creo tener una muy buena idea de quién es la verdad) los duelos de la copa fortuna, la guerra ocurrida en crash town actualmente Mansoku (Aoi: satisfacción en japonés) Town y las cartas blancas que me ayudaron a ganar al equipo Nuevo Mundo, a pesar de los constante peligros mis amigos y yo hemos logrado superar bastante obstáculos juntos, aunque la verdad es que aún estoy tratando de superar algunas cosas como los encuentros con Sherry Leblanc y su búsqueda de venganza, los desastres ocurridos por los Ghosts que atacaron Neo-Domino city, las horribles lesiones que sufrieron Toru, Aki y Crow por culpa del equipo Catasthrope, el saber que Bruno sabe artes marciales a pesar de que el único musculo que tiene es su cerebro, el harem del ex-Rey de los duelos Jack Atlas (Aoi: no te falta nada verdad Jack :/), el saber que al fusionar a un niño, un adolescente y un anciano crea un terminator de 2 metros de alto llamado Aporía, pero lo que no puedo superar o sacar de la cabeza son 2 cosas en específico, la 1era siendo la cosa esa que vi junto a Yusei, Bruno y Sherry en esa grande y extensa sala blanca y el porqué.

Ryuu empieza a agitarse y su respiración y latidos se aceleran; ¿por qué?... _ **esa**_ carta estaba entre las 3 cartas blancas, se supone que, la última que quedaba la tenía mi padre y se perdió junto con la vida de mi madre, los padres de Toru y la suya en ese accidente hace mucho tiempo pero ahora ha regresado después de tanto tiempo después de 14 años ha vuelto!

No puedo…no puedo… dejar de temblar… cada vez que la veo…recuerdo esa horrible escena… mis padres quemándose, las D-Wheel explotando y lo oscuro de la noche resaltando aquella horrible escena, pero entonces algo anda mal me doy cuenta de que es muy silencioso , no hay nada a kilómetros de distancia excepto las cenizas de lo que eran mis padres, y de las cenizas sale una gran sombra grande, ancha y tenebrosa, yo trato de correr por mi vida pero no puedo es como si la arena me jalara hacia la sombra, más y más cerca de ella, hasta a estar debajo de la misma y cara a cara con ella, no podía respirar, no podía moverme, no podía hacer ni un sonido solo podía contemplar su cuerpo añejado y sustentado por sinfín de máquinas y carne dañados, pero a pesar de su apariencia monstruosa lo que más me aterra son esos ojos azules claros como el cielo llenos de odio, tristeza, frialdad, venganza y temor, al ser incapaz de moverme o hablar veo como esta se aleja dando a ver unas figuras que se acercan poco a poco hacia mí, llegando al punto de ser capaz de reconocerlos, eran todos mis amigos y familiares, Nico, West, Klaus jii-chan, Toru, Yusei, Rua, Ruka, Jack, Aki, Crow, Sherry, Bruno y…Misaki, la sombra volvió a aparecer de la nada pero esta vez al lado de ellos, solo pude contener la respiración mientras cómo veía que esta destruía a todos y cada una de las personas que quiero, hasta que este se para detrás de la persona más importante para mí y luego veo como lentamente atraviesa el pecho de Misaki y la levanta con su gran mano metálica y la deja caer al suelo dejándose ver un charco de sangre salir de ella, yo por otro lado, no sentí nada, más que ODIO!,AGONIA!, DESPRECIO E IRA!, por la cosa esa, de repente sentí como algo oscuro me invadía, me dominaba y consumía, mientras más yo peleaba para zafarme de aquello que me contenía y para cuando me libere todo se puso oscuro, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero la visibilidad volvió a por mí, estoy nuevamente en este desierto, siento que soy más alto por alguna razón y cuando veo mis alrededores ahí estaban, los cadáveres de mis amigos regados y a mis pies estaba el Cadáver de Misaki, al verlo me desplome en la arena y llore, no puedo hacer nada por protegerlos, pero algo me impacto en el momento, no recordaba cómo fue que llegue al centro de tal escena, será que en mi ira arremetí contra esa cosa y termine en el medio-pensé por un momento, hasta que la luz de la luna me permitió ver mi reflejo en la sangre de mi amada, y lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos azules como el cielo mirándome fría y atentamente haciéndome soltar un grito de temor y desesperación, aquel que asesino a mis amigos, aquel que asesino a Misaki fui yo.

 **Y hasta aquí llega el episodio o prologo en realidad me salió más largo de lo que pensé por lo que decidí dejarlo en 2 partes, espero que le haya gustado y disfrutado, sean quienes sean los que vena este fic dejen reviews porfa y gracias por leer matashita :3**

 **Ryuu: altoooooo como que yo soy el malo? }:**

 **Aoi: en realidad no eres el malo :3**

 **Ryuu: PERO LOS MATE!**

 **Aoi: shh…shh…solo fue un sueño vuelve a descansar (saca un bate)**

 **Ryuu: shoto mate! GAAAAHHH! (cae desmayado)**

 **Aoi: Matashita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí AoiRyuu5Ds otra vez con la 2da parte del prologo que por culpa de mi inspiración se volvió larga asi que porfavor soporten un poco este largo prologo junto a mi, Klaus porfavor tu presentas.**

 **Klaus: Ni Yugioh 5Ds ni Yugioh 5Ds Over the Nexus ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenecen a AoiRyuu5Ds el solo los usa para compartir con ustedes sus queridos lectores, sus gustos y forma de ver las cosas ademas de disfrutar junto a ustedes a la hora de leer estas historias**

 **Aoi: Muchas gracias Klaus :} ahora comencemos**

Ojos azules; corazón rosado

Prologo-Parte 2

Punto de vista en 3era persona

Era un poco más de la medianoche y un anciano agitaba fuertemente a un joven que estaba gritando dormido hasta que este se para de golpe con un grito que despertaría a media cuadra, el chico tenía el cabello marrón (Aoi: el estilo de cabellos es casi el mismo de jayden para que sepan), un cuerpo bien formado debido a los distintos trabajos que este hizo en su hogar y unos ojos marrones oscuros, el chico respondía al nombre de Ryuu el actual campeón del WRGPx (Worl Riding Gran Prix) (Aoi: gomenasai Yusei), el anciano que veía al agitado era Klaus el abuelo de Ryuu y su única familia desde la muerte de sus padres.

Cálmate Ryuu, respira, todo fue un sueño, tuviste una pesadilla-decía Klaus mientras trataba de tranquilizar al muy agitado y temeroso joven.

No,no,no,no,no- repetía varias veces el chico el cual tenía la piel pálida, no para de temblar y sudaba a chorros.

De repente este siente un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha despertándolo del trance en el que estaba y devolviéndolo a la realidad (Aoi: ouch! A mí me han golpeado pero nunca me han despertado de esa forma, Klaus macho que se respeta y vaquero puro XD), Klaus le había propinado un buen golpe para estimularlo.

Lo siento jii-chan no sé qué me paso-decía Ryuu mientras ponía una mano en su frente

Más te vale que esta sea la última vez que yo te pegue de esta forma muchacho-dijo Klaus mientras iba a la cocina y le traía un vaso con agua al peli marrón.

Gracias-dijo Ryuu sin poder quitar aun la expresión de temor y desesperación de su cara.

Que paso Ryuu- pregunto Klaus con una cara de preocupación-no es normal que te pongas así por una pesadilla, que te agites sí, pero que hables dormido y que te pares de golpe para luego gritar a los 4 vientos, tú no eres así-afirmo Klaus con voz segura y alta.

Lo siento jii-chan pero lo que vi no parecía una pesadilla parecía más un película de terror y yo era el asesino- decía Ryuu mientras ponía su cara en sus manos.

Cuéntame Ryuu, recuerda que aquí estoy yo y que si vuelves a descontrolarte te espabilare tal y como lo hice horita-dijo demostrando que estaba dispuesto a darle otro golpe para ponerle en sus cabales, a lo que Ryuu solo pudo reír bajo.

Acto seguido Ryuu le conto la pesadilla a su abuelo, le conto todo detalle, cada minúsculo aspecto que este recordara omitiendo la parte de los ojos de color azul cielo y de su reflejo en la sangre, Klaus estaba pensativo, estaba asimilando poco a poco el torrente de información que su querido nieto le dijo, deteniéndose en dos cosas la 1era siendo que el jamás fue testigo de la muerte de sus padre ni de los de Toru ya que para ese momento él era un niño de tan solo 2 años de edad por lo cual era imposible que recordara sus caras ya que nunca las vio realmente exceptuando, que las medio conocía debido a las pocas fotos que habían de el junto a sus padre cuando era bebe, 2do era la carta Ryuu le conto del milagro de las 3 cartas blancas a su abuelo pero este nunca le conto que esa carta siguió vigente en vez de desaparecer como las otras dos, pero algo era cierto a pesar de que no era el momento adecuado ya era tiempo de darle a Ryuu su herencia.

Ryuu-llamo Klaus a su nieto con voz y expresión totalmente seria- a pesar de que en tu sueño hay cosas que no se pueden explicar no todo es real, pero algo era cierto tus padres te amaron profundamente al igual que yo te amo- termino de decir Klaus dándole un abrazo a su nieto y luego separándose de él.

Ryuu, muéstrame la carta porfavor-dijo autoritariamente su abuelo- pero él no quería verla es más ni siquiera quería tocarla a pesar de que fue gracias a ella que gano WRGPx,-Ryuu te lo pido déjame ver la carta-pidió su abuelo con una voz que nunca había oído antes, como si por fin después de tantos años de refunfuños y quejas se hubiesen ido dejando tan solo a un anciano cansado y con una cara de tranquilidad que nunca había visto.

Ryuu recogió su deck de la mesa y busco las 3 cartas blancas hasta que por fin se detuvo en la carta de un dragón entre blanco y azul de tres cabezas de ojos amarillos, después con pesados pasos volvió a sentarse en su cama y le entrego la carta a su abuelo, al examinar la carta Klaus quedo sin habla era sin duda la carta favorita de la madre y padre de Ryuu aquella que les dio muchas victorias, _Trishula el dragón de la barrera de hielo._

Consérvala y cuídala con tu alma esta es sin duda la carta favorita de tus padres, pero dependerá de ti el sí usarla o no-dijo Klaus mientras le regresaba la carta a Ryuu y acto seguido este se paraba dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes que estaban en la sala y lo abría. Ryuu se quedó perplejo por lo que paso en el momento no sabía que un estante podía tener tantos cajones y cerraduras, Ryuu se quedó mirando como su abuelo se hacía paso de poco a poco hasta que se detuvo frente a un cajón grande y cuadrado, en el cual se notaba que había pasado años sin ser abierto ni tocado hasta hoy.

Klaus saco con dificultad el cajón del estante dando a conocer que dicho cajón era en realidad una caja fuerte antigua, una de esas que solo se podría abrir si tenías la llave perteneciente a dicha caja.

Klaus cargo la caja y la bajo con suavidad sobre la mesa, haciendo que esta crujiera por el peso, Ryuu acércate he de darte algo muy importante-dijo Klaus con tono sereno y melancólico, mientras sacaba una llave de su sombrero, y con la misma abría la caja.

Por alguna razón Ryuu se sentía inquieto al momento de abrir la caja pero a la vez tenía una sensación como de nostalgia como si se tratase de un viejo amigo, cuando Ryuu estuvo a un metro de su abuelo este se giró y le dijo: tu madre y tu padre eran duelistas únicos, tu madre podía percibir y hablar con los espíritus mientras que tu padre podía llenar de alegría y esperanza hasta a la personas más triste o desalmada, vi como ellos se abrían camino poco a poco ante los diversos obstáculos que estos se le cruzaban y los superaban, hasta llegar a cumplir su sueño, las cartas llenas de sentimientos que les protegían hasta ese fatídico día han permanecido encerradas y ocultas para que nadie las robara y cayesen en malas manos, y hoy por fin vuelven a ser libres después de 16 años, ese era el tiempo que Ryuu tenía sin sus padres- pensó Ryuu-tus padres-siguió hablando Klaus- te querían como nadie más en el mundo, fuiste un parto difícil pero tu madre, mi hija nunca se rindió ella le imploraba a los espíritus de las cartas que te protegiesen, mientras que tu padre jamás soltó la mano de tu madre ni un segundo hasta que por fin naciste, ese fue un día para celebrar, esa noche el pueblo canto y bailo como nunca incluso los Malcolm y Ramón que habían estado tanto tiempo peleados se unieron a nosotros, fuiste, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida desde mi hija y hoy finalmente después de tanto tiempo te entrego tu regalo de cumpleaños, memento y herencia que tus padres te dejaron-termino de decir Klaus con unas lágrimas en los ojo mientras le entregaba las cartas a Ryuu, esa noche Ryuu lloro por 1era vez en mucho tiempo sabiendo que aun tenia consigo a su madre y a su padre cuidándolo a través de las cartas.

Ryuu no sé si tu sueño era una pesadilla o era manifestación de los poderes heredados de tu madre pero tú eres el que decide que hacer, al igual que tus padres te han protegido durante todo este tiempo ahora es _**tu**_ _**turno**_ de proteger a aquellos que tu amas, así que levántate y sonríe y si todo te sale mal mira hacia el cielo, eso era lo que tu padre hacía, tú no estás solo-termino de decir Klaus mientras este se sentaba con cansancio en una silla cercana, por otro lado Ryuu seguía llorando e incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos abrazo a su abuelo y este le devolvió el abrazo, Ryuu no pudo conciliar más el sueño esa noche pero algo era cierto, no dejaría que nadie volviera a dañar a sus seres queridos nunca más prometiendo que los protegería incluso arriesgando su propia vida, aquella noche la luna fue la única que contemplo dichas escena que ocurría en un deteriorado apartamento. Quien diría que esa noche, la pesadilla y el despertar de las cartas que han estado dormidas por 16 años marcarían para siempre la vida de Ryuu y la de sus amigos.

….

….

En otro lugar en una ciudadela gigantesca oculta en el cielo, en el centro de la misma, esta _**eso**_ sentado en su trono, vestido completamente de una armadura blanca y cubierto por un manto blanco que no dejaba ver su cara a excepción de unos labios añejados que lentamente esbozaron una sonrisa malévola dejando soltar una risa demencial y de satisfacción.

Saaaaaaa, ¿comenzamos los juegos?-dijo el añejado parándose de su trono y viendo desde arriba, con cara de prepotencia, la ciudad que pronto él iba a destruir y gobernar, para así poder cambiar y dominar el futuro. La pesadilla apenas acababa de comenzar.

 **Fiuuuuu por fin termine el prologo ahora viene lo difícil -_-, los caps, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews porfavor y recuerden! sus familiares ya sean primos, hermanos, abuelos, padres, tios e inclusive su mascota siempre estarán con ustedes dentro de su corazón y sus memorias protegiéndolos y queriéndolos, estén muertos o no y si de repente se sienten deprimidos o medio locos un buen zape es lo necesario, hasta luego :}**

 **Ryuu: Shotomateeeeeeee!**

 **Aoi: que? -_ - y hasta por fin apareces no?**

 **Ryuu: y quien fue el que me encerro dentro de un armario?! y porque tuve que ser golpeado?!**

 **Aoi: shh…shh…solo vuelve a descansar (lo golpea otra vez con el bate y cae al suelo) Matshitaaaaaa!**


End file.
